1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the area of fluid current conveyors, and more particularly, to a transparent vertical tube section for a pneumatic transport tube system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pneumatic transport tube systems typically transport a carrier through a transport tube between two terminals. The carrier is moved by creating pressure differentials within the transport tube with respect to the ends of the carrier. Pneumatic transport tube systems are often utilized by banks to transfer money and documents between a customer and a teller. A teller terminal is located in the bank, and a customer terminal is located outside the bank at a location permitting the customer to use the customer terminal from a vehicle. The transport tubes between the teller and customer terminals are either run underground or overhead. It is preferable that the customer and teller be in visual contact during the transaction. Pneumatic transport tubes which run overhead exit vertically from the top of the customer terminal for approximately three meters. The transport tube then runs horizontally into the bank and terminates with another vertical tube section into the teller terminal. Consequently, the vertical tube sections present obstructions to the customer and teller being able to be in a direct line of sight with each other. The problem is aggravated by pneumatic transport tube systems which are designed to transport a captive heavy payload carrier. Such a carrier, which may accommodate a payload of 25 lbs. (11.5 Kg), is significantly larger than the more common noncaptive cylindrical carrier. A transport tube for such a captive heavy payload carrier is correspondingly larger and further obstructs the view between the teller and customer.
To provide the desirable line-of-sight visual communication between the teller and customer, it is known to utilize a transparent vertical transport tube section, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,750. The patent illustrates a rectangular transport tube section located immediately above the teller and customer terminals.
Not only is visual communication between the customer and teller important, but other forms of communication are also important. For example, preferably the customer and teller can speak to each other; and therefore, each terminal must have a speaker, a microphone and audio signal wires running therebetween. In addition, it may be desirable for the teller to be able to operate and to be apprised of the operational status of the customer terminal unit. For example, the teller may wish to open or close the customer unit or know whether limit switches associated with the opening and closing, are properly activated. Therefore, it is necessary for electrical control wires to run between the customer and teller units. Further, each of the terminal units has power devices such as motors and blowers, which require larger wires to satisfy the power requirements of those devices. Those wires may run from the terminal units to another location within the transport tube system or between the terminal units themselves. Further, in order to avoid electrical interference, it may be necessary to isolate the power wires by running them through a separate conduit.
Heretofore, the above wires were run to their various locations by running the wires through a metal conduit which is either run underground between the customer and terminal units or is attached to the exterior of the transport tube. Attaching the conduit to the exterior of a transparent tube section is aesthetically unacceptable. Therefore, the utilization of a transparent transport tube section has the disadvantage of requiring that communication, control and power wires be run underground. Running the wires and conduit between the terminals underground adds substantial expense to the installation.